


Season 1 Episode 1: Pilot

by Elijahtheepic



Series: Supernatural 2:Electric boogaloo (Season 1) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Gen, I am rewriting this whole series, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Season 1 Episode 1:Pilot, the major character death is Mary and Jess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elijahtheepic/pseuds/Elijahtheepic
Summary: Sam Winchester had honestly thought he left his life of hunting the things that go bump in the night behind him. Then his brother broke into his apartment.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Series: Supernatural 2:Electric boogaloo (Season 1) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146965
Kudos: 1





	Season 1 Episode 1: Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Am I rewriting this whole show? Yes. Can anyone stop me? No <3.
> 
> Warnings for this Chapter are in the endnotes

Lawrence Kansas. 1983

Mary Winchester never thought her life would end up as it did. As a teen, it never occurred to her that living to almost 30 was something that could happen, despite the fact that her parents had been able to. Her life wasn’t perfect, but it was certainly better than anything she expected. She watched her oldest son, Dean, brush his teeth to get ready for bed as her husband went to change out of his work clothes after putting their youngest to bed. She smiled as Dean finished brushing his teeth and Mary lifted him from the stool he used to reach the sink before carrying him towards Sammy’s nursery.

“Come on, let’s say goodnight to your brother,” She carried him the few steps down the hall that he easily could have walked himself, placing him down by the crib. He leaned over the railing John had left halfway down and kissed his baby brother’s forehead. 

“Night Sammy,” Dean said before stepping aside so his mother could reach the crib too. 

Mary brushed the wisps of hair back and kissed Sammy’s forehead too “Goodnight, love”

“Hey, Dean” Ah, there was John. 

“Daddy!” Dean shrieked in that high pitched way only a very small child could as he ran at the doorway where his father stood. John, prepared for the four-year-old sprinting at him, scooped him up.

“So, you think Sammy’s old enough to start tossing around a football yet?” John asked, looking from Dean to his wife, who was barely amused by the question, and infant, who barely understood what a football was.

“No!” Dean laughed, shaking his head “He’s tiny!”

“Yeah,” John laughed too, “We could use him as a football, right Mary?”

“No throwing the baby,” Mary said, only a little entertained as she passed the boys on her way to her own bed, “You got them?”

“Yeah, I got them,” John smiled, and just for a second, one kid in his arms and one in bed, Mary remembered why she fell in love with him.

“Goodnight John. Night Dean. I love you”

“Love you too,”

“Night Mommy” the boys chorused. She gave John a peck on the lips and Dean a kiss on the forehead before heading to her own room for bed. 

John looked from his oldest to his youngest and then to the clock. It was late, later than Mary usually got the kids to bed. He hugged Dean a little closer as he reached for the light switch. 

“Sweet dreams Sam.” He spoke as he turned off the light and went to go tuck Dean in before going to watch the news.

Hours later the house was nearly silent, save for the soft sounds of some war movie on the television downstairs. That was when the noises started. Static and crackling, and Sammy’s babbles came through the baby monitor on her nightstand. Mary woke up and groggily turned the volume on the device down. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and she reluctantly removed the blankets and got out of bed. The hall was colder than her room but she hardly noticed, her attention caught by the flickering hall light. Her heart began to beat just a little faster. 

“You’re being paranoid Mary,” she thought to herself as she tapped the light, and the flickering stopped. “Just a loose wire.”

Shaking her head, as if that would knock the anxiety loose, she made her way to the open door of the nursery. In the dim light, she could see John’s silhouette standing over the crib. Her heartbeat calmed a little. 

“Is he hungry?” she called softly, not wanting to risk waking Dean.

John’s head turned slightly and he made a soft shushing noise. 

“All right” mary shrugged and turned to go back to her room, but the flickering of lights downstairs caught her attention as she passed the stairs. Anxiety started to well in her chest as she crept down the stairs, pausing halfway down to peer into the living room. A war movie she didn’t know played on the television, illuminating the body of her husband, asleep on the couch. Her heart stopped and she sprinted back up the stairs and into the nursery. It wasn’t her husband in there, there was a stranger in the same room as her baby, Sammy was in danger-

A shrill scream woke John Winchester. The TV was playing something violent that hadn’t been on when he fell asleep but the scream he heard was louder than the fictional gunfire. He lept out of his chair, calling his wife’s name as he sprinted to the first open door he saw, the nursery.

“Mary?” he called as he slowly walked over to the crib where Sammy was making baby noises. 

“Hey, Sam, you good buddy?”John looked carefully at Sam, who was surprisingly content being awake despite the late hour. Then he noticed something dark drip down next to the infant’s head. Then another drop on his own hand. 

John Winchester looked up, only to see his wife on the ceiling. Her white nightgown was stained with red seeping from a wound on her stomach. She looked like she was choking. She looked like she was in pain. 

“Mary!” he shouted, horrified as he fell to his knees. The feeling of distress only intensified as suddenly, a fire erupted from the ceiling. The smell of charring meat filled the room and all John could do is look on in dumb horror before Sam’s crying jolted him out of his stupor. 

“Daddy?” Dean. The commotion must have woken him up. John jumped into action, passing Sam to Dean

‘Take Sammy and get outside!” John yelled “Don’t look back! Run Dean! Go!” Dean did as he was told, and John looked up desperately at the ceiling. But there was nothing he could d, Mary’s body couldn’t even be seen through the fire. 

“No!” he screamed, anguished as more of the room began to burn. There was nothing he could do. 

Dean made it out of the house and he stood in the front yard, gently bouncing his brother who was beginning to get upset, not entirely understanding what was happening “It’s okay Sammy,”

It wasn’t okay though. Sam’s bedroom window was lit up with the golden flames of hellfire. There was no smoke, not yet, but Dean could see the way the light was starting to travel toward the other rooms of the second floor. That was when his dad burst through the front door, hardly pausing his dead spring as he picked up Dean, who was holding Sammy tightly.

“I gotcha,” John gripped his kids tighter as the glass window for Sammy’s room finally succumbed to the heat, shattering over the front lawn. John quickly moved the kids over to his impala as the fire department pulled onto the street and neighbors began to pour out of houses. Someone must have called 911, but that wasn’t important at that moment. Mary was dead. If whatever wound on her stomach hadn’t killed her there was no way the fire didn’t. There was nothing anyone could do. 

So John hugged his kids a little closer and watched his life crumble to ashes.

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warnings for House Fires Major Character Death for Mary Winchester.


End file.
